La Causa Perfecta
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Cuando el primer amor no se olvida (Advertencia: G!P Rachel)
1. Chapter 1

La Causa Perfecta

Cap I: "Un mes después"

La desesperación corría por las venas de Rachel e impulsaba a su cuerpo mantenerse en ese lugar; allí, sentada sobre las escaleras a la entrada del Instituto, su corazón recibía miles de golpes y ella los aceptaba sin pudor alguno.

Se levantó de un solo movimiento y cuando estaba por encarar a aquel grupo grande solo para llegar a ella, una mano tomó su brazo y la arrastraron hacia la salida. Gritó enojada y pataleó pero, como todos los días, nadie le prestaba atención a su conducta.

Rachel Berry era el cero a la izquierda perfecto del McKinley y nadie iba a cambiarlo.

- _¿Pero que crees qué hacías?- _ le reclamaron aun sosteniéndola con fuerza y llegando a un automóvil-

- _¡Suéltame, Noah!... ¡Que me sueltes!- _

- _Cierra la boca- _la calló él zarandeándola antes de detenerse al lado de su vehículo- _ Ahora dime ¿qué mierda ibas a hacer, Rachel? _

- _Tú sabes _

- _Pues déjame decirte que no es así como se maneja esto, eh… ¿me estás escuchando? _

- _Para ti es fácil… ¡a ti te invitó! –_ gritó Rachel abriendo sus brazos con frustración y pasando nuevamente desapercibida por el resto de alumnos que caminaban a su lado-

- _Pues…pues si pero es una estúpida fiesta…_

- _No, no lo es y lo sabes…La odio-_ susurró descansando sobre la puerta del coche y observando de reojo a la capitana de las porristas que sonreía aún entregando las tarjetas para su cumpleaños. Esa misma noche-

- _Oh, no…no la odias y lo sabes-_ se burló Puck golpeándole levemente el hombro e interceptando su vista-

- _¡Ay, idiota!... ¿Por qué, Noah?... ¿Por qué invitó al Instituto completo y a mi no?- _murmuró la morena con la voz quebrada y recibiendo un apretón inmediato de su mejor, y nuevo, amigo- _A veces quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…Las dos en su casa viendo películas o hamacándonos en su patio…o en mi casa…_

- _En tu casa haciendo otras cosas- _ la interrumpió él nuevamente con burla y ella lo fulminó con la mirada- _Ya, ya…a ver, Rach… ¿Cuántas ganas tienes de ir a esta fiesta? _

- _Todas…todas mis ganas, Noah. Lo sabes. _

- _Bien…vendrás conmigo entonces _

- _¿Qué?... ¿Estás escuchando lo ridículo que suenas?...Ella no me invitó… ¡No me invitó! Y si no lo hizo es porque no me quiere en su casa _

- _¿Y yo te pregunté eso?... ¿Quieres ir si o no? _

- _Pero Noah…_

- _¿Quieres si o no, Rachel? No hagas que me desespere _

- _Si. Sabes que muero por estar cerca de ella _

- _No se diga más- _ terminó Puck estirando su brazo y abriendo la puerta de acompañante- _ sube que tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche- _ fue lo último que dijo él antes de encender el motor y acelerar rumbo a casa de Rachel. Pudo escuchar el _"espero que no vayamos a cometer un error" _ de su mejor amiga y el asintió lejanamente.

Esperaba lo mismo.

* * *

Rachel notó esa misma noche que la casa de los Fabray lucía distinta a lo que ella la veía todo el tiempo; o tal vez Quinn la había arreglado para la ocasión: desde el exterior podía notar los pequeños pinos del patio delantero de Judy con algunas guirnaldas y luces de colores. La puerta tenía un cartel de bienvenida y las paredes a sus costados pequeños corderos que le daban un toque angelical a aquello que seguramente era completamente distinto adentro.

Y el césped. Había olvidado cuan obsesivo es Russel Fabray con el césped bien podado y sin ningún insecto en el. Rachel supuso que esa noche iba a quedar en el peor de los estados y ya podía imaginarse los gritos del hombre reclamándole a su hija.

- _Que estupidez- _ murmuró ella mientras retiraba con violencia una tira de color de un pequeño arbusto-

- _¡Ey!- _ la reprendió Puck escondiendo la tira dentro de su chaqueta y aminorando el paso para alargar el momento- _ recuerda que si no te agrada en una hora nos vamos ¿si? _

- _Para mi gusto solo serán diez minutos pero el empecinado eres tú _

- _Bueno, bueno. Cállate, ya…y mejor quita esa cara que aquí estarán las porristas- _agregó él con voz melosa y Rachel resopló con molestia- _ no te hagas la desinteresada…Ya que todas saben de tú condición, cualquiera puede acercase- _

- _Mejor tú cállate sino quieres…_

- _Shhh, cállate Rachel…por un momento deja de ser tan intensa y disfruta- _dijo Puck al detenerse en la puerta y tocar el timbre. Finalmente después de unos segundos una porrista abrió- _ ¿Qué onda, Britt? _

- _Hola, Puck…Hola, Rach _

- _Hola- _ saludó ella tímidamente. De aquellas viejas amistades que una vez supo tener, solo Brittany la reconocía-

- _Rach…a Quinn no le va a gustar verte- _ dijo la rubia con su típica inocencia y Rachel sonrió nerviosa. Perfecto, pensó… ¿qué tan fuerte golpeaba Noah en el rostro de una joven judía? Quería averiguarlo en ese instante- _y además no estabas invitada _

- _Oh, si, si lo está- _ la contradijo Puck tomando a su amiga del brazo e ingresando a la casa.

Rachel dejó de respirar por un segundo.

Adentro, el ambiente era como lo imaginaba: había parejas besándose los sillones, la mesa estaba cargada de bebidas y los vasos rojos ya estaban casi vacíos a pesar de los pocos minutos que llevaba la fiesta.

La morena caminó apenas los pasos que se le permitía y buscó un lugar para esconderse. Noah ya estaba bastante ocupado con dos chicas y eso solo disminuía su poca cordura. Se deslizó con cuidado entre la gente y tanteó un mueble lleno de fotos de la familia Fabray. Tal y como ella lo recordaba: Una foto familiar entre Russel, Judy y Quinn; otra con Quinn cuando perdió su primer diente y finalmente otra con Quinn y sus padres cuando ya era algo mayor.

Sonrió como si estuviese sola y acarició aquella Quinn que ella conoció y quiso estrellar en la que ya estaba cambiada. Y cambiada solo con ella. Giró a ver que nadie la estuviese observando y tomó esa foto para golpearla; pero se detuvo cuando otro portarretratos algo escondido cayó directo a su mano.

Lo tomó con miedo y tragó fuertemente cuando se descubrió a si misma abrazada a Quinn cuando apenas tenían 10 años y ese día no salieron de la piscina de la rubia en 6 horas. El calor era sofocante, el agua estaba ideal y Quinn no la soltaba por nada del mundo. Judy tomó la foto antes de ingresar a la casa, ordenarles que tuvieran cuidado y luego sucedió algo nuevo por primera vez entre ambas.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó la foto en su lugar. Se quedó pensando un momento con la mirada perdida y cuando la alzó, el miedo que sentía ya no era nada a lo de ahora: Quinn estaba parada, al inicio de la escalera, con la vista fija en ella. Tenía las manos en su cadera, una coleta cual princesa al costado de su cuello y para Rachel no tenía expresión alguna.

Parecía tan seria como feliz, contenta o molesta.

Quiso retroceder un paso pero la mirada de advertencia de Quinn la hicieron caminar uno adelante. Y la esperó o esperó la nueva humillación de su vida que iba a vivir a manos de la porrista líder del McKinley.

Pero nada de eso llegó.

Rachel sintió una mano sobre la de ella y al momento ser jalada con brusquedad escaleras arriba. Quiso detenerla o decir algo pero su mente estaba en blanco; era la primera vez después de años que Quinn volvía a tocarla. Y no iba a dejar que eso terminara tan rápido.

- _Quinn- _ susurró Rachel por lo bajo y se sintió idiota. Quinn tal vez la llevaba a su cuarto para arrojarla por el balcón u obligarla a que se tirara de el y desapareciera de su fiesta-_ Eh, Quinn…linda fie…_

- _Cierra la boca- _ la calló la rubia en un último jalón y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Rachel sintió más pánico invadirla, el cuarto estaba a oscuras y la rubia no se molestó en encender la luz. La inútil luz de luna se colaba en la ventana pero la figura de Quinn apenas se distinguía- _ ¿Qué haces aquí, Berry? _

- _Eh…vine con Noah _

- _Pero no te invité- _ soltó la rubia con brusquedad y Rachel sintió hervir su rostro. De todas las estupideces que había hecho por su amigo esta sin duda era la más vergonzosa. Sentirse así cuando Quinn estaba frente a ella era el boleto gratis a más humillaciones. Quinn apretó más su muñeca y Rachel finalmente habló-

- _Lo sé, pero…_

- _Tú no tenías que estar aquí- _

- _Tienes razón- _ murmuró Rachel derrotada y gimió cuando Quinn la apretó una última vez antes de soltarla- _ solo quería desearte feliz cumpleaños…lo hago todos los años _

- _No lo hiciste al anterior- _ le reclamó la rubia cuando Rachel volteaba hacia la puerta- _ y tampoco el otro…Eres una mentirosa _

- _Si no lo hice fue porque tú me obligaste…te alejaste de mi sin más- _ dijo la morena por lo bajo tomando el picaporte e intentando abrir-

- _Tú te alejaste primera _

- _No es cierto…tú cambiaste _

- _No lo hice-_ protestó Quinn avanzando hacia ella y cerrando la puerta- _ tú tienes la culpa de todo, ¡siempre Berry!...Entiende que nada es como los estúpidos libros que lees… ¡vive ya como debes! _

- _Nadie te pidió que fueses como uno de esos personajes, Quinn…nunca te pedí nada…Solo que no te alejaras…Lamento haber venido sin invitación…pero me voy en este instante- _

Y así como la música sonó mas alto abajo, arriba, allí, una bomba cayó sin miedo a explotar.

Quinn la retuvo del brazo y la regresó contra ella para besarla. Rachel sintió su cuello ser rodeado y al instante hizo lo mismo con la cintura de la rubia; unió sus manos tras la espalda y la apretó contra ella en un beso por demás necesitado.

Cuando Quinn la golpeó accidentalmente contra la puerta, el beso se tornó más apasionado y sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más. Una mano de la rubia vagó bajo su blusa y otra de ella acariciaba su cadera en un intento por no separarse.

- _No debiste venir, Rachel- _ susurró Quinn separándose apenas y volviendo a atacar la boca de la morena. Rachel sin embargo sonrió al volver a escuchar su nombre después de años y abrazó más fuerte a la rubia. Escuchó como Quinn cerraba con llave al pasar una mano al lado de su cadera y finalmente caminaron con lentitud hacia la cama-

- _¿Quieres que me vaya?- _ preguntó Rachel en un murmuro rozando sus labios con los de Quinn y recibiendo una mordida en reclamo-

- _¿Quieres irte? _

- _Sabes que no- _ respondió Rachel inclinando a Quinn sobre la cama-

- _Entonces no preguntes estupideces- _murmuró Quinn sonriendo al ver a la morena de la misma manera-

Rachel se detuvo cuando sintió el borde de la cama golpear sus rodillas, apoyó una de sus manos sobre el colchón para no dejar caer bruscamente a Quinn y comenzó a acostarla con cautela.

Sin pensarlo, se acomodó con cuidado sobre la rubia y le dejó un cariñoso beso en el cuello; allí donde a la rubia la ponía nerviosa y dejaba que su cuerpo se manejara por si solo.

Quinn se olvidó de la fiesta, de la advertencia de sus padres porque cuidara la casa y sus cosas y se propuso observar a Rachel sobre ella: era justo como siempre la recordaba y nunca podía olvidar.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de la morena y la acarició como solo lo hizo cuando eran más pequeñas y como nunca lo había hecho con nadie en los últimos años. Regresó a Rachel contra su rostro y volvió a besarla.

Cuando Rachel le mordió el labio inferior y una de sus manos se fue a la espalda de la morena, ella comenzó a sentir como el calor comenzaba a sofocarla como nunca antes. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, su respiración se alteraba por momentos y su espalda se arqueaba cual desesperada por el primer contacto con alguien más.

Rachel comenzó a mover sus caderas y ella la encerró fuertemente con sus piernas, acelerando la velocidad y de repente los primeros suspiros salían de su boca. Empuñó sus uñas estirando la piel de Rachel y pudo sentir casi literalmente sus hormonas revolotear en su propia habitación.

La morena deslizó una mano bajo su camiseta y ambas produjeron un sonido cuando las pieles entraron en contacto; Rachel escaló sin vergüenza hasta su seno derecho y Quinn le sujetó la mano por sobre la prenda para que no se alejara. Cuando Rachel alzó la vista y la descubrió con las primeras gotas de sudor, ella asintió lentamente.

- _¿Quieres hacerlo?- _ le preguntó Rachel mordiendo su hombro. Lo único que las separaba era su propio jean y la ropa interior de Quinn-

- _Rachel…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir Quinn. La erección de Rachel aumentaba a cada segundo y su propia excitación podía olerse con facilidad-

Rachel se soltó casi con esfuerzo sobrehumano y desprendió su pantalón. Quiso ponerse de pie para quitarlo pero Quinn se enderezó, lo jaló con ambos brazos y lo arrojó cerca de la puerta en un solo ovillo. La morena terminó quitándose la remera mientras veía a Quinn haciendo lo mismo y retirar su falda.

Volvió a su lugar con cuidado y los vellos de sus brazos se crisparon al ver una sonrisa de Quinn esperándola. Volvió sus brazos a los costados de la rubia y, rozando apenas sus labios, comenzó nuevamente esa fricción que obligó a Quinn a sostenerse de su espalda.

Cuando finalmente Rachel sintió que su erección ya no podía aumentar más, apretó su cadera fuertemente contra la de Quinn en una última fricción y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que mantenía un contacto de esa manera con alguien y se sentía sumamente placentero.

- _¿Qué haces?- _ preguntó volviendo con brusquedad a la rubia al sentirla quitar su bóxer-

- _Hace dos minutos me preguntaste si quería hacerlo-_ dijo Quinn arrojando la prenda interior lejos y tratando de no observar el pene de Rachel- _¿acaso tú no? _

- _Si, pero…no tengo condón, Quinn- _ susurró poniéndose colorada y escuchando una risa de la rubia-

- _Mi papá dice que no puedes embarazar…a nadie- _aseguró Quinn mordiéndose el dedo pulgar derecho y sintiendo la mirada cargada de deseo de Rachel sobre ella-

- _Ya lo sé-_ contraatacó la morena molesta e intentó ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, Quinn volvió a acostarse y la encerró nuevamente entre sus piernas-

- _Si te vas, te juro Berry que todo será peor para ti- _la amenazó y Rachel dudó por primera vez. Pero era Quinn después de todo, a ella no iba poder decirle que no-

Quinn sonrió con calma una última vez y colocó sus manos en el rostro de Rachel, la atrajo hacia ella para besarla y esta vez el contacto fue distinto. Fue menos apasionado y necesitado, más lento y dedicado como si fuera un beso diario entre dos personas que se aman.

Rachel rompió el beso bajo un gruñido de Quinn y retiró toda prenda de la rubia que molestara; Quinn volvió a la costumbre de acariciarle el rostro antes de besarla y finalmente sintió toda la desnudez que la unía a la igual de Rachel.

La morena dejó un camino de besos y mordidas desde el cuello hasta los senos de Quinn; jugó con un pezón dentro de su boca y al otro lo atrapó entre sus dedos como siempre había soñado. Quinn arqueó apenas su espalda en busca de más contacto y ella la escuchó susurrar _"más, Rachel". _

Quinn no supo si el golpe en la puerta y su nombre en llamado fue real o parte de su imaginación pero decidió aferrarse a la realidad al abrazar la espalda de Rachel en un claro mensaje: ya estaba lista.

La morena se separó apenas y tomó un cojín que estaba a su lado, lo colocó bajo su espalda con total cuidado y abrió lentamente sus piernas. Quinn quiso llorar por lo preocupada al actuar y la consideración de cada acto. Por eso volvió a besarla al sentir la punta del pene de Rachel en contacto con su vagina antes de que todo cambiara.

Suspiró entre asustada y emocionada y finalmente cerró los ojos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió fuertemente el labio: el deseo se interponía por sobre el dolor por lo que intentó mantenerse callada los próximos segundos.

Rachel tomó su pene erecto con una de sus manos y lo guió a la entrada de Quinn; estaba segura que si lo soltaba la penetración iba a ser directa debido a la humedad de la rubia y no quería eso. Quería disfrutar a Quinn y no dañarla a ella en el paso.

- _Eres hermosa, Quinn- _ se arriesgó a decir contra su oído antes de dejarle un beso cariñoso en el cuello para finalmente penetrarla. Observó las reacciones de la rubia y se quedó quieta hasta que ella decidiera cuando continuar.

- _Solo…solo dame un momento- _ murmuró Quinn entre quejidos y se abrazó aún más fuerte a la morena. Rachel sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y que aumentó cuando Quinn se movió por primera vez y le ordenó lo mismo a ella- _puedes moverte- _

Rachel asintió lentamente con la mirada fija en la rubia y la de Quinn sobre ella.

Y finalmente su cadera comenzó a moverse lenta pero, cuando el placer superó todo límite de cordura, aumentó las embestidas y las mordidas de Quinn en su hombro.

Quiso detenerse un momento para ver como se encontraba la rubia pero los gemidos de ambas hablaban por si solos.

Quinn soltó una mano y la deslizó entre sus cuerpos para acariciar sus pechos y con eso Rachel sintió que iba a explotar de placer. Cuando Quinn los apretó y mordió su cuello a la vez, ambas tiraron la cabeza hacia atrás extasiadas y Rachel depositó todo su semen en el interior de la rubia.

La morena cayó sobre el cuerpo de Quinn y ella la abrazó para que no saliera aún. Rachel escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia y le susurró algo que a Quinn le costó entender.

Finalmente el cansancio las venció y lo último que escucharon fue la respiración alterada de la otra.

* * *

- _¡Dan asco! ¿Y con esto se creen las últimas ganadoras del campeonato? ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, Fabray que eres la capitana de este grupo de desadaptadas!_

- _El problema, es que hagamos lo que hagamos usted nunca va a estar satisfecha- _aclaró Quinn cruzada de brazos para no saltarle en un golpe a su odiosa entrenadora. Como odiaba los insultos gratuitos de esa mujer-

- _El problema, Fabray, es que son unas inútiles que me hacen perder tiempo… ¡Quiero algo mejor para mañana o correrán 150 vueltas!...Ahora salgan de mi vista- _gritó Sue a través de su megáfono y Quinn fue la primera en salir corriendo rumbo a los vestuarios.

Se cercioró de que las duchas estuviesen vacías y por tercera vez en el día tomó una bolsa de papel y vomitó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era la capitana porrista después de todo, su estado físico no le permitía pasar por esos momentos.

Pero llevaba de esa manera el último mes y ya no se sentía segura de nada.

Arrojó la bolsa en un contenedor de basura y corrió al grifo para enjuagarse la boca; se limpió las gotas de agua con molestia y se observó un momento en el espejo: tenía apenas 17 años pero no era ingenua. La semana anterior controló las fechas de su agenda por su período y algo andaba mal.

Y los vómitos, los mareos y el cansancio que indirectamente Sue reclamaba en sus entrenamientos.

Suspiró molesta y caminó hasta su bolso, tomó con cuidado un envase que lo llevaba con ella desde hacía días pero que hasta ahora iba a usarlo. Y caminó rumbo a los baños escondiéndose dentro de un cubículo.

Y los próximos veinte minutos solo lloró.

- _¡Quinn!...-_ escuchó de repente la voz de Santana y la puerta frente a ella fue abierta- _Quinn, qué mierda estás haciendo que no…Quinn-_ murmuró la latina sorprendida al verla en ese estado- _Quinn…eso…¿eso es un test de embarazo?_..._Quinn…¿estás…_

- _Sí, Santana- _ la cortó ella limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro y poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo- _estoy embarazada._

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras, acá está el GIP...notarán que esto es como el "prologo" pero acá no comienza la historia de las chicas como bien leyeron. Se van a ir enterando a medida que pasan los cap...**

**Ya saben, si quieren que lo continúen me lo hacen saber...Recuerden que es un fic sin drama, o mas bien con situaciones a resolver y nada más...**

**Otra cosa que quería aclarar, muchas me preguntan por el otro fic "Deseos" estoy muy bloqueada con esa historia,asique por el momento no la seguiré. A diferencia de esta nueva historia que ya está terminada.**

**Muchas gracias desde ya a las que lo van a leer y /o comentar. **

******Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecieron (solo Lea Michele en mis sueños)**

**Saludos!**


	2. Con miedo, sin el Con futuro, sin el

Cap II: "Con miedo, sin el. Con futuro, sin el"

**Había algo en aquella niña que llamaba su atención. A ella le gustaba asomarse por la ventana de su habitación y verla hamacándose sola en el patio de su casa por la tarde o leer algún libro grande al anochecer. Le gustaba aún mas ver sus mechones de pelo marrón volar frente su rostro y sus manos acomodándolos inútilmente tras su oreja. **

**A ella le gustaba cuando después del almuerzo, la niña que era su nueva vecina, corría por el patio frontal sola con sus dos perros. Ella sonrió mientras la estaba viendo justo en ese momento y ladeó la cabeza; ahora que lo pensaba, solo un perro acompañaba a la niña ya desde hace varios días. Eso le hizo borrar la sonrisa momentáneamente. **

**Sus padres aún no se relacionaban entre sí porque la nueva familia llevaba apenas unos días en la ciudad; pero eso no era una piedra para que ella, por el contrario, deseara bajar las escaleras, atravesar la puerta y llegar hasta la niña para preguntarle su nombre. Y cuántos años tenía y por qué vivía allí ahora. **

**Estaba sonriendo aún más cuando su pequeña vecina alzó la vista y la descubrió tras su ventana espiándola tranquilamente. Ella se despegó con torpeza y retrocedió torpemente hasta caer por culpa de un enredo de propios pies. **

**Y se quedó allí en el piso unos minutos hasta escuchar la puerta de la casa de al lado cerrarse. **

**Respiró por primera vez en sus 7 años con miedo y esperó que el color rojo de sus mejillas desapareciera. **

**Y después finalmente abandonó su cuarto para esconderse en el living.**

* * *

- **_¡Quinn! ¡Aquí, Quinn! ¡Arrójala, rubia estúpida! _****- Quinn se mordió el labio y fulminó con la mirada a Santana, como odiaba que esa niña solo tuviera ocho años y pensara que podía llevarse a todos por delante con su genio. Ella lanzó la pelota sobre la cabeza de la chica y quiso reír cuando casi cae por intentar atraparla- _ ¡Eres una tonta! _– se quejó Santana al rozar el suelo con sus rodillas- **

- **_Ve a buscarla o alguien la robará- _**** le gritó ella señalando tras un árbol donde había caído la pelota. Cuando Santana desapareció de su vista, giró rápidamente su cuello y miró a su vecina; otra vez estaba sentada afuera, sola y leyendo lo que parecía un libro no infantil, porque era grande y podía notarlo en los gestos que hacía la niña para poder comprenderlo. Cuando la castaña alzó la vista al sentirse observada, volvió su mirada al frente y caminó con rapidez hacia su amiga- **

- **_¡Agárrala, Quinn! - _**** gritó Santana frente a ella y arrojando la pelota con fuerza al aire en clara venganza. Quinn siguió la línea del balón y retrocedió varios pasos al ver donde había caído. Quiso escapar a su casa pero Santana, detrás de ella, la empujó por los hombros y le ordenó que fuera por la pelota- **

- **_Tú la tiraste- _**** se defendió Quinn sintiendo uno de sus brazos ser tirado por la latina y arrastrándola apenas unos metros- **

- **_¡Ve!- _**

**La rubia le enseñó su dedo medio y finalmente corrió hacia la pelota cuando Santana amenazó con golpearla al alzar su puño en dirección a ella.**

**Caminó con lentitud sus últimos pasos y escondiendo sus brazos tras su espalda. Imploró internamente que las hojas de la pasada estación no crujieran al pisarlas y no advirtieran a nadie de su presencia. **

**Hizo el último paso casi en puntita y se agachó casi sin respirar observando a su pequeña vecina a solo dos metros de ella. Tomó la pelota con una extraña mueca de preocupación y suspiró con felicidad cuando la tuvo contra su pecho. **

**Quiso llorar cuando la niña la observaba con las cejas fruncidas y extrañada de sus actos, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a levantar de esa pequeña tapia y la fuese a golpear más fuerte que Santana. Pero, en cambio, la niña le sonrió apenas y volvió su concentración al libro. Quinn parpadeó varias veces y dejó caer la pelota con total libertad. **

- **_Hola- _**** la saludó cual niña emocionada al vendedor de helados y sin pensarlo dio un salto y se sentó a su lado con rapidez- **

- **_Hola- _**** le respondió la niña casi sorprendida pero con una sonrisa por su acto- **

- **_¿Qué lees? ¿Y por qué lees en vacaciones?- _**** le preguntó asomándose por sobre su hombro para descubrir las imágenes del libro- **

- **_Es un cuento…y…no estamos en vacaciones. _**

- **_Bueno pero es viernes. Es lo mismo- _**** respondió la rubia con obviedad y sonrió al ver a su vecina sonreír frente a ella- _Eh…soy Quinn- _ se presentó antes de dejarle un rápido beso en la mejilla y sintiendo el calor que la misma produjo en ese acto- **

- **_Eh…soy Rachel…Rachel Berry _**

**Fue a partir de esa tarde que Rachel Berry tuvo su primera amiga y Quinn Fabray valoró a una niña a tal titulo. **

**Fue años después, cuando la ley de Darwin "el más apto sobrevive", separó la adolescencia de aquella dulce niñez y finalmente todo cambió.**

**Lo que era la sombra de Rachel perseguida por la de Quinn, ya no existía.**

* * *

Rachel apretó sus cuadernos contra su pecho y caminó decidida hacia el casillero de Quinn, la rubia estaba tomando unos libros cómodamente mientras algunas porristas esperaban por ella a unos metros.

Necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con la rubia y ese iba a ser el único momento permitido. Porque después del primer receso llegaban para ella los granizados ya innecesarios, las bromas por parte de algunos jugadores y su propia exclusión de todos los grupos.

Y esta vez no se trataba de un imple capricho de ella misma. Santana la tomó el día anterior por la blusa y la obligó a comprarle el almuerzo, con su propio dinero. Y Brittany a su lado simplemente dijo "Y algo para Quinn. Ahora con el bebé tiene que comer más"

Quinn está embarazada y esa es razón más que suficiente para aclarar cosas con ella.

La morena alzó su mentón y llego rápidamente interceptando la salida de la rubia; temió un segundo al escucharla suspirar con molestia pero se vio obligada a llamarla frente a sus compañeras cuando Quinn quiso escaparse.

- _Necesito hablar contigo- _ dijo con el tono más tranquilo posible y Quinn alzó una ceja. Ella quiso desaparecer justo en ese instante-

- _No tengo tiempo para tus rarezas, fenómeno- _ se burló Quinn cruzada de brazos y el resto de porristas largó una carcajada-

- _Pues vas a tener que hacerlo…es sobre la noche en tu fiesta de cumpleaños- _ dijo Rachel esta vez segura y notó la palidez de Quinn. La rubia chasqueó sus dedos y ella se admiró una vez más de cómo las demás desaparecían al instante-

- _¿Qué mierda te pasa, Berry?-_ murmuró Quinn llegando a ella enojada- _ ¿cómo se te ocurre nombrar eso frente a ellas? Quieres que te mande a golpear, ¿cierto? Pues no me tientes. _

- _Sólo…sólo quiero preguntarte algo, Quinn. No tienes por qué ser así _

- _Pues pregúntale algo a alguien que quiera perder su tiempo contigo _

- _¿Estás embarazada?- _ preguntó Rachel cuando la rubia le dio la espalda para marcharse y se quedó estática en el lugar. Quinn giró con violencia y tomó su brazo con más fuerza aún. Rachel giró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar hasta el salón de coro. Allí nadie las vería porque nadie presta atención a ese lugar- _Solo tienes que…_

- _¡Solo tienes que callarte! Cómo… ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? ¿Lo ves, Berry? Siempre tienes la culpa de lo que te pasa ¡siempre! Eres una metiche y egoísta que…_

- _Solo quiero saber si tiene algo que ver conmigo. No es muy difícil de responder, Quinn- _ la interrumpió y la rubia largó una risa cargada de ironía y burla-

- _¿Contigo?... ¿Estás escuchándote?...Ni siquiera sabes si estoy embar…_

- _¡Si lo estás!...Brittany me lo dijo- _murmuró Rachel-

- _¿Brittany?- _ susurró Quinn y empuñó sus manos. Estúpida Santana que la había descubierto una semana atrás en el baño y seguramente ya le había contado a Brittany en alguna de sus sesiones de pijamadas especiales. Maldijo por lo bajo y regresó frente a Rachel con ira- _Pues eso…_

- _No voy a caer en tus mentiras ni excusas, Quinn. Solo quiero saber si…tú sabes. Si es mío también _

- _¿Tuyo?- _ preguntó Quinn avanzando cada vez más hacia Rachel y esperando que su nerviosismo no la delatara- _por supuesto que no es tuyo….Tú no puedes embarazar. Recuérdalo. _

- _Si, lo sé- _ murmuró Rachel con algo de tristeza y a la vez confusa. Llevaba las últimas tres semanas con algo de dolor en su zona íntima y su médico le había asegurado años atrás que eso solo pasaría por un cambio. Agradeció mentalmente que esa misma tarde tenía cita con él- _Y...eh… ¿con quién estuviste luego?_

- _Sal de mi vista, Berry _

- _No-_ la retuvo Rachel por el brazo y la regresó contra ella. Había arrojado sus libros a una de las sillas y no lo había hecho solo para irse igual que antes- _si dices que no es mío te creeré solo si me dices con quién estuviste luego. De lo contrario sabes que no me alejaré y…_

- _¡De Finn!...Es de él ¿contenta?...Ahora suéltame- _ se zafó la rubia y se marchó cuantos antes solo para no ver el dolor en la mirada de Rachel y el brillo por humedad en sus ojos.

Afuera, se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró. Estaba con miedo y sin el. Había planeado un futuro y ahora sentía que estaba sin el también.

O iba a vivir uno que nunca pensó crear.

* * *

Rachel cerró su casillero y se apoyó en el aguantando las ganas de llorar.

A solos metros, y cruzando el pasillo, estaba el de Quinn con la rubia guardando sus últimas cosas antes de ir a entrenar. La rubia la observó de reojo y cerró rápidamente alejándose con la misma velocidad.

Rachel infló su pecho reteniendo esa imagen de la rubia y la observó correr hacia la salida. Quinn le generaba tantas cosas y poco podía explicar de eso.

- _¿Qué pasa?- _le preguntó Puck llegando a su lado y recostándose sobre su hombro-

- _Quinn _

- _¿Y qué pasó ahora?... ¿Hablaste con ella?-_ preguntó despegándose de la morena y deteniéndose frente a ella para ver sus reacciones-

- _Si, si lo hicimos como hace tres horas…Pero… no es mío, Noah…Estuvo con Finn luego _

- _¿Qué?... ¿Con Finn?... ¿Con Finn?...Y… ¿y tú le creíste?_

- _¿Por qué no lo haría? _

- _¿Por qué lo harías?...Ven- _la llamó él palmeando su hombro rápidamente y Rachel lo siguió casi a trote hasta el otro lado del pasillo; donde Finn guardaba sus cosas en su casillero y cantaba algo por lo bajo-

- _Noah, qué…_

- _Déjamelo a mi- _ la calló él llegando los dos al chico alto y sorprendiéndolo- _ ey, Finn _

- _Hola, chicos-_ saludó él con su típica sonrisa boba y cara inocente-

- _Oye Finn-_ empezó Puck en un murmuro- _te felicito, hermano. Volviste a lo alto de la pirámide, eh _

- _Oh, bueno…gracias, Puck…pero… ¿por qué lo dices?- _ preguntó Finn cerrando su casillero y tomando su mochila-

- _Bueno-_ continuó el chico del mohicano- _ya sabes. Los rumores de las parejas que estuvieron en la fiesta de Quinn…tú estás en el más nombrado, hermano- _ terminó Puck golpeando con su puño el pecho de su amigo y observando de reojo a Rachel. La morena observaba todo con la boca entreabierta y sin saber nada-

- _Oh, bueno…es que…Sophie es muy linda- _ murmuró Finn enrojeciendo de repente y mirando el piso. Rachel en cambio se acercó a él rápidamente e invadió su espacio personal-

- _A ver, a ver, Finn…¿tú estás con Sophie?-_ preguntó Rachel con nervios sin siquiera conocer a esa tal Sophie-

- _Eh, si- _ respondió el chico alto más avergonzado aún y jugando con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón- _o al menos lo intentamos_

- _¿Hace cuánto estás con ella?- _ preguntó Rachel con velocidad-

- _Unas semanas. Quinn se negó cuando le pedí otra oportunidad y bueno…solo es una chica más. _

- _No es una chica más- _ susurró Rachel solo para ella y volvió al lado de Puck- _ entonces…desde hace tiempo no estás con Quinn _

- _Nunca hemos estado…te refieres al sexo ¿cierto?-_ preguntó Finn inclinándose para que nadie los escuchara. Pero Rachel ya corría hacia la salida y solo la risa de Puck se oía en el lugar.

* * *

Rachel corrió escaleras abajo en las gradas y caminó a pasos largos con furia hasta el escuadrón de porristas. Sin pensarlo, se coló entre un pequeño grupo que entrenaba en el medio de la cancha y llegó a Quinn. Si hubiese sido todo sin sentido hubiera enrojecido en ese momento por toda la atención dada. Pero estaba molesta. Y Quinn era una de las personas que la conocía en ese estado y sabía como actuaba.

Estiró su brazo, tomó el de Quinn y la arrastró unos metros hacia adelante bajo los murmullos del resto. No le importó ni mucho menos las amenazas de la rubia contra su oído. Llegó hasta la parte más alejada de la cancha y volteó para encarar a la rubia:

- _¿De cuánto meses estás? _

- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó Quinn sorprendida y observando de reojo la lejanía con sus compañeras-

- _Oh…ellas no lo saben… ¿Cuánto llevas de embarazo, Quinn? _

- _¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa?...Eso solo lo hablé con Finn…porque es el padre ¿no? _

- _El padre…- _ murmuró Rachel con ironía y mordiéndose el labio- _¿sabes que acabo de enterarme?...Finn sale con una tal Sophie…creo que escuché es porrista también…La conoces ¿cierto?...Entonces-_ continuó Rachel bajo el color rojo en las mejillas de Quinn- _ hay dos opciones…ese hijo es de Finn y aquella pobre chica va a terminar sufriendo…o no es de Finn…Y es de alguien más…Mío_

- _¿De qué estás…_

- _No es de Finn ¿cierto?... ¡Dímelo! _

- _No me grites Berry o te juro que…_

- _No me interesan tus estúpidas amenazas…solo quiero saber si ese hijo es mío también…Lo es ¿cierto?...Tú solo veías atractivo a Noah y con él nunca tuviste nada y no lo van a tener…Y Finn apenas se acuerda de cuanto estuvo enamorado de ti…Ese bebé es fruto de lo que pasó en tu fiesta…Es nuestro, Quinn ¿verdad?...Dime la verdad porque no voy a descansar hasta…_

- _¡Si, Rachel, si!... ¡Es tuyo! ¡Es mi hijo tanto como tuyo y es por lo que pasó en mi fiesta!... ¡Dios! a veces eres tan insoportable y… ¿Qué…qué haces?- _ preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa al ver a Rachel arrodillarse contra ella y sentirla abrazada a su abdomen y cintura. La morena comenzó a susurrar cosas por lo bajo y ella no tuvo fuerzas para separarla y destruir tan bella imagen. Por el contrario, acarició con cuidado el cabello de la morena y dejó que continuara con los besos en su plano abdomen aún y las charlas con un bebé que recién comenzaba a formarse.

Fue cuando Rachel comenzó a planear de más en voz alta que ella recordó todo lo que venia pensando desde varias noches atrás. Y Rachel tenía que saberlo cuanto antes.

- _Rachel…Rachel…- _ la llamó separándola por el hombro y tragando con dificultad. No estaba lista para decir lo siguiente pero era lo mejor. Al menos para ella- _Rachel…_

- _No puedo creer que vayamos a tener un hijo… ¡Un niño, Quinn!...O una niña, eso no importa…nuestro. Un hijo nuestro, de ambas…Vamos a ser madres…No lo puedo creer…- _terminó la morena con emoción en cada palabra y estirando sus brazos en señal de ello. Emoción que borró de su cara cuando Quinn dijo algo más y la obligó a ponerse de pie- _ ¿Qué acabas de decir, Quinn?...¿Qué…qué dijiste?_

- _Lo que escuchaste, Rachel… no vamos a ser madres. No voy a tener este bebé. _

* * *

******Hola mis queridas /os lectoras /es...cap 2. Muchas gracias por leer! De verdad, y muchas gracias (aun mas) a aquellas /os que se toman el tiempo de dejar rw. Alientan a seguir...Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Creo que no lo había dicho pero este será un fic corto, no supera los 40 cap.**

******Nada más, nos leemos el martes o miércoles. **

******Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenen (solo Lea Michele... en mis sueños lamentablemente)**

**Saludos!**


	3. Planes

Cap III: "Planes"

Rachel había tomado los últimos dos días solo para ella. Se había decidido a pensar como piensa Quinn y a ponerse en su lugar; sin embargo, en ningún segundo comprendió su decisión y mucho menos si quiera pasó por su cabeza tomar la misma. Pero tal vez no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

Abandonó la silla con cansancio y depositó su taza de café vacía bajo el grifo de agua caliente y observó ese acto tan cotidiano solo un momento: se sentía justo de esa manera desde que había hablado con Quinn. Todo se resbalaba y terminaba escapando de entre sus manos de la manera más rápida y tonta posible.

Suspiró casi ahogadamente y cerró el agua con fuerzas. Fuerza que ya no tenía para hablar con Quinn y pedirle cambiara de opinión.

- _¿Qué te pasa? _

- _¡Mamá!...me asustaste- _ le reclamó a Shelby que estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta y la observaba con diversión- _Nada…estaba terminando de desayunar _

- _Claro…por eso estabas hablando sola por lo bajo y…-_ murmuró Shelby llegando al fregadero y tomando la taza- _la quebraste… ¿Qué sucede, Rachel? _

- _No…no noté haberla roto. Lo siento- _ dijo ella en un suspiro y evidenciando su desánimo. Shelby frunció las cejas y se acercó a ella con lentitud-

- _¿Qué te pasa hoy, Rachel? Y ayer…y desde hace varios días- _

- _Nada - _ respondió ella esquivando su mirada

- _Rachel- _ insistió la mujer en un tono severo y con una igual mirada. La morena suspiró una ultima vez y se arrojó de lleno contra la silla más cercana-

- _Voy a ser madre, mamá…Voy a tener un hijo- _ aseguró la morena con la mirada fija en su madre y todo se volvió silencio solo diez segundos.

Tiempo suficiente en el que Shelby parpadeó intentando entender y Rachel jugó con sus manos esperando por su reacción.

Cuando la mujer alzó ambas cejas sorprendidas y se cruzó de brazos para recostarse contra la mesada, Rachel supo que en algo servía ser tan intensa y segura de si misma. Su madre nunca la tomaba en broma.

- _Un… ¿un hijo, Rachel?...Rachel tú no pued…_

- _Lo sé… ¿Pero te acuerdas de aquella visita al médico dos años atrás? ¿Cuando él me dijo que…bueno que después de mis primeras experiencias todo podía cambiar?- _ preguntó algo sonrojada y observando instintivamente la ventana de la cocina-

- _Si, lo recuerdo pero…eso quiere decir que tú…_

- _Sí, mamá, si…pero eso no es lo importante…Quinn no quiere tener el niño _

- _¿¡Quinn!?...Quinn Fabray ¿nuestra vecina? _

- _Shhh, mamá, no grites ¡por favor!- _le pidió la morena poniéndose de pie rápidamente mientras Shelby paseaba en un mismo círculo-

- _¿Quinn?...Rachel, Quinn es la hija de…_

- _¡Ya lo sé!...pero…tú sabes lo que siento por ella_

- _¿Y el martes? _

- _¿El martes qué? _

- _El martes cuando fuiste al médico ¿se lo contaste? _

**_-_****Flashback-**

Rachel abandonó su casa solo cinco minutos antes de su visita mensual al médico; frotó sus manos como si el invierno estuviera de estación y llegó solo menos de diez pasos. Observó de reojo el césped nuevamente cortado al ras y en perfecto estado; sonrió y estiró su brazo en busca del timbre.

Fueron segundos en el que abrieron la puerta y Judy, del otro lado, la recibió con una agradable sonrisa:

- _Buenas tardes, Rachel ¿cómo has estado?- _ le preguntó amablemente como siempre lo hacía y con un cálido beso en la mejilla-

- _Buenas tardes, Judy…estoy bien ¿cómo estás tú?- _

- _Oh, perfecta, Rachel- _ respondió la mujer mientras la dejaba pasar y caminaban luego hacia el living- _ Ahora estoy haciendo unos retoques en los cuadros y pintaré unos nuevos ¿quieres ver uno? _

- _No ahora, Judy- _ respondió Russel abriendo las puertas corredizas de su consultorio personal y reclamándole con la mirada a su mujer- _¿Cómo estás, Rachel? _

- _Muy bien, Russel, gracias…Me encantaría verlos luego, Judy- _ agregó volteando hacia la mujer y caminando luego hacia el hombre-

- _Estás más alta- _ bromeó Russel palpando su cabeza y haciendo enrojecer a la morena- _oh, todavía sigues con tu vergüenza para todo. Pasa, Rachel…Tráele algo, Judy- _ fue lo ultimo que pidió el hombre antes de cerrar y acomodar su bata- _Cuéntame, Rach… ¿cómo has estado?_ -

- _Bien…creo _

- _Igual que siempre- _ murmuró con burla él mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio y le señalaba a Rachel que hiciera lo mismo- _Si estás igual que siempre… ¿por qué has acudido a la cita? Sabes que no es obligación cada mes- _

- _Lo sé…y de hecho sé que hace tres meses ya no vengo pero…en realidad no me he sentido bien estos días- _

- _Oh, ¿por qué querida?- _ interrumpió Judy entrando con dos vasos de jugo de naranja y cara preocupada. Russel rodó los ojos y se acercó más a su escritorio-

- _Judy…yo soy el médico _

- _Pero yo…_

- _Nada- _ la cortó él agradeciendo con una seña los vasos y con otra le pidió que los dejara solos nuevamente. Judy golpeó su zapato contra el piso y finalmente volvió a sus trabajos- _¿Me decías, Rachel? _

- _Es que…siento mucho dolor allí… ¿me entiendes? _

- _Por supuesto… ¿desde cuándo estás así?- _ preguntó Russel escribiendo algo rápidamente-

- _Hace días…Unas semanas tal vez _

- _¿En qué momento lo sientes? _

- _Eh…bueno…no…_

- _Rachel, soy tu medico desde tus 10 años, habla con confianza _

- _Bueno…cuando estoy acostada o sentada…Y…y también cuando…tu sabes…veo algo que no debería _

- _¿Cuándo te excitas? _

- _Eh, si- _ respondió la morena raspando la garganta y completamente colorada-

- _Has tenido sexo, Rachel ¿cierto?- _ preguntó el médico tomando lo que parecía el historial clínico de la morena y buscando alguna parte en especial- _ ¿Rachel? _

- _Si- _ murmuró la morena tomando su vaso y dándole varios sorbos para mojar su boca-

- _Bien…no tienes que avergonzarte de eso… ¿Fue con una mujer, Rachel?- _ preguntó él manteniendo su seriedad por su profesión y terminando de leer algunas líneas del historial de la morena. Rachel poseía una pequeña abertura vaginal que Russel siempre aseguró podría determinar la identidad sexual de la morena tal como se la presentaba: una mujer. Sin embargo, adecuándose a la condición gradual y mayoritaria de sus genitales, Rachel tenía más desarrollado su pene por lo que podría considerarse a sí misma perteneciente a su sexo opuesto. Cuando la morena asintió lentamente con la cabeza él hizo lo mismo- _¿Estos dolores son diarios? _

- _Algo así…pero solo en los momentos que le dije_

- _Haremos unos estudios, Rachel ¿si? Solo para asegurarnos que no sea nada grave pero es algo natural tras tus primeras experiencias…Rachel, recuerda que por más que, por el momento, no puedas embarazar a una mujer debes cuidarte ¿si?...¿Qué pasó?- _ preguntó Russel al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de la morena y el movimiento rítmico de su mano contra su muslo-

- _Es que…no…no me cuidé y…y…_

- _¡Papá!... ¿Por qué el auto está… Regreso luego- _ murmuró Quinn al entrar de improviso al despacho e intentando salir al ver a Rachel-

- _Quinn- _ la llamó su padre con seriedad cuando la rubia les dio la espalda- _saluda, no seas mal educada- _

- _Russel no es…_

- _Rachel- _ la calló el hombre esta vez y la morena volvió a enrojecer de repente- e_stoy esperando, Quinn- _ la rubia giró con lentitud y suspiró con molestia-

- _Buenas tardes, Berry _

- _Hola, Quinn- _ la saludó Rachel emocionada y levantando apenas su brazo derecho. La rubia movió su mandíbula en un intento por ocultar algo y finalmente se alejó casi corriendo. Russel río por lo bajo y Rachel volvió su vista a él con el ceño fruncido- _¿Qué?_

- _Nada, Rachel, nada…Entonces, te daré algo para calmar los dolores que solo son musculares por el momento ¿si?...Y haremos los exámenes cuanto antes_

- _Está bien- _ murmuró ella mientras lo observaba escribir una nueva receta médica y Russel aún sonreía. Cuando él alzó la vista y observó detrás de ella, Rachel volteó con lentitud y descubrió a Quinn observándolos cálidamente apoyada contra una pared y evitando sonreír.

Cuando ella se puso de pie y se despidió de su médico, Quinn desapareció escaleras arriba con rapidez y Rachel finalmente abandonó la casa.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

- _No, no se lo conté- _ respondió Rachel al interrogatorio de su madre antes de que la puerta de su casa se abriera y Shelby saliera a recibir a Leroy como todos los días.

* * *

Seis semanas. Ese era el tiempo que ella llevaba de su embarazo y, aunque externamente todo seguía igual, por dentro todo parecía ser algo nuevo.

Quinn solía pararse frente al espejo de su habitación cada noche, levantaba su remera de pijama y acariciaba su incipiente y casi inexistente abdomen pronunciado. Pero ella solía moverse de un lado a otro imaginando cómo sería verse dentro de unos siete meses más.

No estaba lista para ser madre, eso lo tenía claro. No quería cargar con algo que ella no planeó y por el contrario fue producto de un accidente. Porque el que Rachel la embarazara tras tomar su virginidad fue eso, un accidente que ella desconocía porque supuestamente Rachel no podía embarazar a otra mujer.

Y esas dos últimas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas y bajó su remera ¿qué hubiera pasado si Rachel no se colaba en su fiesta y terminaba teniendo sexo con alguien más? No le gustaba como sonaba eso, no podía y dolía imaginarse a la morena sobre otra mujer y siendo tan cuidadosa como lo fue con ella.

Pero después de todo ella ya había tomado una decisión. Aún no podía ser madre.

Se soltó la coleta de su cabello e iba rumbo al baño cuando sintió un golpe en su ventana. Y otro más suave y otro más fuerte. Llegó a ella con algo de miedo y suspiró al descubrir a Rachel bajo su ventana y con la cabeza hacia arriba. Con la mirada sobre ella.

Le hizo apenas una seña de que esperara y rápidamente corrió escaleras abajo.

Cuando salió, el frío le azotó los brazos descubiertos y se arrepintió de no haber tomado una chaqueta. O volver. Porque si lo hacía Rachel seguramente la iba a tomar por tonta.

Se abrazó a sí misma y dio unos pasos con calma antes de llegar frente a la morena.

- _Hola –_ la saludó Rachel por lo bajo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonriéndole agradablemente-

- _Hola- _ murmuró ella apretando sus labios por los nervios. Por los nervios que Rachel le provocaba cada vez que estaba cerca-

- _¿Podemos hablar? Es solo unos minutos, lo prometo- _ se apuró a decir la morena antes de Quinn dijera o reclamara algo-

- _Está bien… ¿aquí?- _ preguntó Quinn algo insegura. Lo último que quería era que sus padres escucharan algo que aún no debían-

- _Mmm, no sé ¿quieres que vayamos a otro lado?- _ preguntó la morena y fue lo último que alguna de las dos dijo antes de llegar a una pequeña plaza a solo unos metros de allí. A Quinn se le olvidó la ropa que llevaba y aún más que estaba compartiendo lugar y tiempo con Rachel Berry; el blanco de todas sus burlas desde que ingresó al Instituto-

Llegó casi silenciosa hasta una de las hamacas del lugar y sin pensarlo se sentó en ella para sentir algo de libertad. Cuando alzaba la cara la pequeña brisa de la noche golpeaba su sus mejillas y le borraba por momentos el calor.

Observó a Rachel sentarse sobre la arena, algo alejada de ella. Tal vez por nervios. Tal vez por miedo. Y esa lejanía no le gustó pero su orgullo no le permitía pedir un acercamiento. Mucho menos cuando la morena comenzó a hablar y las ganas de pedirle que la abrazara empezaron a molestarla cruelmente.

- _¿Cómo has estado? _

- _Bien…quiero decir…solo llevo un mes de embara…_

- _Un mes y medio- _ la interrumpió Rachel con seguridad y ella sonrió-

- _Un mes y medio…y…no he notado muchos cambios. _

- _De igual manera no te preguntaba solo por eso…Tú cómo estás- _

- _¿Yo?...eh, bien. _

- _Si es así, me alegro… ¿Has ido al médico?- _ le preguntó Rachel doblando sus piernas contra su pecho y reteniéndolas con sus brazos-

- _A escondidas de papá…no es muy agradable. Muchos saben que soy su hija y excusarme con una simple rutina no es muy viable… ¿Has hablado con él? _

- _De… ¿de esto? No. Primero quería hablarlo contigo. Esto nos concierne a nosotras ¿no?...Es nuestro hijo al fin y al cabo. _

- _Rachel…ya te dije lo que pienso de la situación. No me hagas repetirlo. _

- _Ya lo sé…pero es un bebé, Quinn…Nuestro. De ambas…Sé que lo que pasó en parte fue mi culpa; debería haberme asegurado de mi condición antes pero se trataba de ti ¿entiendes? _

- _¿De mi? _

- _Cuando se trata de ti no puedo pensar con claridad. Estaba en tu casa, recordando por lo que habíamos pasado y de repente nos besábamos e hicimos el amor…No puedo detenerme si se trata de ti, Quinn. _

- _Rachel…_

- _Y luego dices que estás embarazada y que el niño también es mío… ¿cómo crees que me siento respecto a tu decisión? _

- _Tú lo dijiste. Es mi decisión _

- _¡Pero estás decidiendo sobre algo que también es mío! _

- _Tú no serás la que sufra, Rachel. Serán nueve meses de retos pesados para mí. Solo para mí. _

- _¿Y tú crees que te dejaré sola? ¿Crees que no me importa por lo que pasarás? _

- _No es lo mismo. Mirarás como lo hará mi madre, mi padre o los tuyos e inclusive el Instituto. No será lo mismo - _ susurró Quinn observando como Rachel se ponía de pie y llegaba hasta ella-

- _Yo lo sé y créeme que si pudiera hacer algo para evitar ese sufrimiento del que tienes miedo lo haría, Quinn pero…ya lo hicimos. Ya una vida está creciendo de ti ¿puedes entender eso?...Alguien que no tiene la culpa del momento que pasamos juntas o de lo que pasa entre nosotras ahora…Por favor, Quinn. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer _

- _Ya lo pensé _

- _¡No es cierto!... Tomaste el camino fácil y como todo fácil es el peor…No nos hagas esto- _ murmuró la morena arrodillándose frente a ella y acomodando sus manos en los muslos de la rubia. No le importó en absoluto los posibles insultos de la rubia y por el contrario rodeó su cadera al notar una lágrima en su mejilla- _Dime que no quieres tenerlo…Dímelo _

- _Rachel…_

- _Dime que no te imaginas trayéndolo aquí, a este mismo parque y correr con él por las tardes…Dime que no quieres tenerlo entre tus brazos apenas nazca y grabarte para el resto de tu vida su primer llanto… o su primer bostezo contra tu pecho…Dime si no sueñas con su rostro desde que te enteraste estás esperándolo o has pensado su posible nombre…Dime que no quieres un ser tan especial y único en tu vida y entontes te entenderé, Quinn…De lo contrario voy a insistir en que cambies de opinión…Dime si no te lo imaginas morenito, o morenita, y con tus ojos verdes o tu carácter tan especial…¿No sueñas con eso?...Muchos lo desean y pocos lo tienen de verdad…¿Quieres eliminar la única posibilidad de dar amor y que te lo regresen en doble de cantidad?... ¿No quieres sentirlo crecer dentro de ti y verlo crecer luego como lo has hecho tú?…Dime si no quieres tocar su piel suave después o antes de cada baño y oler ese aroma que solo los bebés desprenden…Dime que no quieres escucharlo llamarte "mamá" a ti, solo a ti Quinn… Dime que no quieres ser la persona más feliz del mundo… ¿No has imaginado cuando tome tu mano la sensación de felicidad y emoción que sentirás para el resto de tu vida?... ¿No quieres todo eso, Quinn?... Dime que realmente has cambiado y pretendes acabar de un solo paso con eso y solo allí intentaré entenderte. _

- _Rachel…-_ susurró la rubia inclinándose sobre la morena y juntando sus frentes. Por supuesto que lo había soñado. Lo había soñado inclusive mucho antes de tomar esa abrupta decisión por culpa de los miedos. Había soñado una posible familia con Rachel, las dos llevando al niño o niña al parque o pasando un momento con sus abuelos. Lo había soñado todo ya, pero tenía más miedo en demostrarlo.

Quiso decir algo más pero Rachel ya había rodeado completamente su cintura y estaba besándola. Ella le rodeó el rostro con sus manos y volvió el beso más intenso. Cada vez que Rachel parecía separarse solo para tomar aire, ella apretaba su cuello contra su rostro y la obligaba a permanecer con ella.

Como siempre se sentía actuar con Rachel.

Se separaron después de unos minutos con la respiración agitada pero se mantuvieron casi abrazadas. Quinn pasó sus dos brazos por los hombros de la morena y Rachel la acercó contra ella por su cintura. Y eso se sentía bien.

Quinn escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena e inhaló su perfume. Inconscientemente le dejó un beso y se pegó más a ella cuando el viento aumentó su fuerza y el calor descendió notoriamente.

Rachel le acarició unos segundos la espalda y se alejó al notar el frío invadirla. Se puso de pie y Quinn siguió sus actos con la mirada: Rachel se quitó su chaqueta, la ayudó a separarse de la hamaca y colocó la campera sobre sus hombros.

Y nuevamente volvieron a abrazarse en un acto meramente necesario.

- _Entonces, Quinn- _ susurró Rachel reteniéndola contra ella y sintiendo las caricias de la rubia tras su cuello- _¿podemos darnos una oportunidad con nuestro hijo?_

* * *

******Mis queridas lectoras, otro cap...**

******- Biankita87: No me gustan las adaptaciones para nada y posiblemente nunca subiría una. Asique sí, la historia es mía. Saludos!**

******Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar. Se aprecia mucho, de verdad.**

******Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (solo Lea Michele... )**

**Nos leemos pronto, Saludos!**


	4. Futuro

Cap IV: "Futuro"

Quinn ya había tomado una decisión. Una nueva decisión. Y Rachel la apoyó creyendo que era la mejor de entre dos distintas. Rachel pensó que era, como muchas veces, la cabeza que asentía frente a las necesidades de Quinn.

Porque se había pasado toda la noche anterior hablando con la rubia en aquella plaza; habían compartido más que una par de caricias y besos que ella los notó sincero como tiempo atrás. Ese era su otro problema con Quinn; parecía que con ella nada cambiaba y todo volvía a la normalidad en cuestiones de segundo y no podía decirle que no a nada.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación y se apoyó contra ella observando la casa de al lado: Quinn estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su escritorio y realizaba gestos de molestia como cuando hace sus ejercicios de matemática o a veces se cruzaba con ella en el pasillo y no tenía otra alternativa que lanzarle un granizado.

Rachel movió sus ojos en lo que la ventana al cuarto de Quinn le permitía y observó todo igual a como años atrás. La rubia exteriorizaba cambios que en el interior aún no llegaban. Y eso le agradaba.

Bajó su mirada al patio de la casa y analizó cada rincón como si nunca lo hubiese hecho: las flores que Judy tanto cuidaba adornaban una pequeña porción del lugar y las masetas en las paredes le daba un toque único que a ella siempre le gustó. Y la piscina. Clavó su vista en ella y le fue imposible no recordar los momentos que compartió con Quinn allí. Donde posiblemente empezó todo. Donde posiblemente ella comenzó a notar todo.

**-Flashback-**

- **_Hola, Rach- _**** la saludó Quinn feliz como siempre lo hacía mientras se colgaba de la tapia que separaba sus patios. La morena dio un pequeño salto del susto y cerró con rapidez una revista que había elegido para ese día y trató de no mostrarse alterada. Algo que aprecia imposible cada vez que estaba con la rubia- **

- **_Ah…Hola, Quinn-_**** llegó a saludarla antes de que la rubia largara una carcajada- _ ¿Qué…de qué te…_**

- **_¡Te asustaste, tonta!_**

- **_¡No es cierto!- _**** se defendió Rachel poniéndose de pie de aquel techo seguro y caminando hacia la rubia- **

- **_Si- _**** continuó Quinn mientras reía y se tomaba el abdomen en señal de burla- _si, te asustaste….Hola-_ volvió a saludarla con un ligero beso en la mejilla cuando la tuvo frente a ella. Rachel se sostuvo de pie en una antigua silla abandonada en su patio y apoyó ambos brazos en la tapia. Al lado de los de Quinn- _le pedí permiso a mamá para invitarte a la piscina… ¿quieres venir?_**

- **_Em… ¿ahora?- _**** preguntó ligeramente sonrojada y observando el ceño fruncido de Quinn. Para ella, cada año que pasaba era un cambio más en su cuerpo y no le agradaba exponerse frente a los demás con eso- **

- **_Si, Rachel. Ahora…. ¿qué? ¿no quieres? _**

- **_No…no es eso, Quinn…es…está bien-_**** murmuró la morena al ver el enojo en la cara de su mejor amiga y la sonrisa que formó al instante cuando cambió de opinión- **

- **_Mamá preparó limonada y está horneando las galletas que te gustan… ¿quieres que hable con tu mamá? _**

- **_No, no...voy por mi toalla y yo le digo…enseguida voy- _**** aseguró Rachel y no cumplió sus palabras hasta casi 45 minutos después; donde llegó a la casa de la rubia con una toalla cubriendo parte de su cuerpo con nervios y una gorra su cabello pero que en realidad ella tapaba su sonrojado rostro. Tocó el timbre y una alegre Judy la atendió, la dejó pasar y, en el patio, una molesta Quinn jugaba con el agua que cubría su cuerpo y formaba pequeñas olas. **

**Rachel se acercó al borde la piscina y se aclaró suavemente la garganta para llamar su atención. Quinn sin embargo movía las palmas de sus manos de un lado a otro e ignorarla era algo que se le dio muy bien en ese momento. **

- **_Em…ya estoy aquí, Quinn- _****la llamó por lo bajo pero la rubia se sumergió en el agua y se alejó de ella. Rachel suspiró y caminó hacia una silla para dejar su toalla y la gorra. Judy apareció de repente con una bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesa ordenando que comieran y realizaran su debida digestión antes de volver a entrar. Rachel asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y la mujer se marchó cerrando las puertas corredizas tras ella. Volteó para volver hacia la piscina pero Quinn llegaba a ella deteniéndose a su lado por una galleta e ignorándola otra vez- _y… ¿está fría? – _preguntó alzando las cejas en dirección al agua-**

- **_Igual que siempre- _**** masculló Quinn girando para recostarse contra la mesa, a su lado. Y ese solo roce de codos hacía que Rachel volviera a sonrojarse- **

- **_¿Estás enojada? _**

- **_¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?- _**** preguntó Quinn en cambio parándose frente a ella y dejando la galleta con media mordida donde estaba antes. Rachel abrió la boca para responder pero cuando la rubia se cruzó de brazos volvió a cerrarla sin saber que decir. Era todo un caso perdido; con Quinn nunca podía mentir- _¿No querías venir? _**

- **_No, Quinn…no…es que no…no me siento bien- _****murmuróRachel para no abandonar la casa y ocultarse en la de ella, solo para al menos no mojar su ropa y que Quinn viera o notara algo de más- **

- **_¿Estás enferma?-_**** le preguntó preocupada como cuando jugaban a la doctora y Quinn fingía tomar su fiebre y recetarle algo que tomar. Rachel asintió ágilmente y se arrepintió cuando la rubia se apoyó contra ella para colocar una mano en su frente- _ no tienes fiebre….o tal vez un poco…llamare a mamá - _**

- **_No- _**** la retuvo Rachel tomándole el brazo y regresándola frente a ella. Lo último que quería era que Judy también descubriera cosas que no debía- ¿_tal vez es el sol? _**

- **_Oh, puede ser - _**** respondió Quinn sintiendo como Rachel la soltaba lentamente y observando ese acto. Antes de que la morena se alejara, bajó su mano a su muñeca y tiró de ella con rumbo a la piscina- **

- **_¿Qué…qué…_**

- **_¡Ay, Rachel! …A la piscina ¿a dónde vamos a ir?...- _****dijo Quinn antes de pisar el borde, soltar a la morena y arrojarse fuertemente logrando salpicar parte de los pies de Rachel y su pantalón. Cuando emergió, descubrió a la morena aún en el mismo lugar y nuevamente algo sonrojada- _deja la ropa por ahí, Rach y… ven-_ **

- **_Si, Quinn pero…_**

- **_¡Vamos, Rach!...es verano, quítate ese pantalón- _**** jugó Quinn arrojándole un poco más de agua y recordando que la morena solía usar sus jeans largos inclusivo en la estación mas calurosa del año. Rachel sin embargo se mantuvo de pie y prefirió quitarse la remera con lentitud. Quinn sonrió ligeramente y volvió a mojarla antes de lanzar una sonora risa- _ Apúrate, Rach- _le pidió antes de sumergirse nuevamente y nadar en sentido contrario a su amiga. Rachel aprovechó el momento para quitarse rápidamente el pantalón y lanzarse luego estrepitosamente al agua- **

- **_Dios…¡está helada, Quinn!- _**** se quejó la morena comenzando a temblar mientras Quinn regresaba divertida hacia ella- **

- **_No seas tonta…está perfecta- _**** murmuró la rubia nadando alrededor de ella y lanzándole agua con sus dos pies. Rachel se tapó el rostro por instinto y por la misma razón nadó sin miedo hasta la esquina más lejana. Aquella donde los rayos del sol no llegaban e iba a sentir más frío del que ya tenía. Giró al llegar a su destino y pegó su espalda a la piscina observando nuevamente como Quinn la seguía y se unía a ella- _¿Tienes frío de verdad? _**

- **_Algo- _**** respondió Rachel moviendo sus brazos pero intentado no abrazarse a si misma. Quinn frunció el ceño divertida y sin duda la envolvió fuertemente en un abrazo cargado de ternura y protección- **

- **_Eres rara, Rachel- _**** murmuró la rubia en broma recibiendo un par de brazos en su cintura. Y algo más que siempre sentía cuando Rachel la tocaba. Era algo que descubría dentro de ella pero aún no sabia cómo llamarlo. Era algo raro; como las maneras que ella tenia al actuar con la morena y la morena con ella. Pero era agradable- _ ¿Quieres que salgamos?- _**

- **_Aja- _**** susurró Rachel escondiendo su rostro contra el hombro de Quinn y abrazándola más fuerte. Estaba por soltarse al recordar la razón que la había hecho entrar rápido y la que no quería que entrara cuando escuchó una pequeña risa y un suspiro como los de ella cuando observaba a Quinn por la ventana. Alzó la vista y encontró a Judy con cámara en mano y sonriendo felizmente- **

- **_Que bonitas- _**** fue lo único que dijo la mujer antes de mostrarles inútilmente la foto y sonreírles una vez más para regresar al interior de la casa. Rachel dibujó una mueca de confusión y Quinn, frente a ella, alzó las cejas por el mismo desconcierto. Rieron un momento antes de soltarse y comenzaron a nadar hacia las escaleras de salida- **

**Cuando Quinn subía los pequeños y escasos escalones, Rachel notó que había cometido un error: con la rubia afuera y observándola para que saliera, finalmente todos sus miedos y vergüenzas saldrían a flote. **

**Como justo en ese momento. **

**Cuando Quinn se envolvió en su pequeña bata y la esperó a un costado con la mirada sobre ella, Rachel no tuvo más opción que abandonar el agua y caminar con la mayor timidez de su vida hacia su toalla. Que estaba más lejos aún y debía pasar al lado de la rubia si o si. **

**Ella tenía 10 y era inteligente. Y pocas veces lo demostraba porque no quería parecer extraña.**

**Quinn tenía 10 y era inteligente. Y lo vivía demostrando para que todos se cercioraran de ello.**

**Y allí estaba ahora. Mojada, con su pecho cubierto por una pequeña bikini blanca y abajo con un short que, escurriendo agua, se pegaba a sus piernas y entremedio de ellas delatándola. **

**Quinn entrecerró los ojos, observó sin pudor alguno esa parte y comenzó a cortar la distancia. Cuando Rachel supuso que ya era suficiente, se cubrió al instante con ambas manos y tragó fuertemente esperando por algo que no sabía qué. **

**Y podía jurar que mucho menos pensaba lo que Quinn acababa de decirle: **

- **_¿Qué te pasó allí?... ¿Te has golpeado, Rachel?...- _**** inocentemente, Quinn hizo las mismas preguntas que ella cuando las visitas al médico se volvieron recurrentes y ella no entendía aún la situación del todo. Pero no, no estaba golpeada ni nunca lo estuvo. Estaba molesta pero eso no podía cambiarse- **

- **_Eh…eh…no, no…no es…¿qué haces?- _**** preguntó sorprendida al ver a Quinn arrodillarse frente a ella y observando con atención su short- **

- **_¿Es un chichón?- _**

- **_¿Qué?- _**** preguntó Rachel confundida y observando fantasmalmente a su amiga. No, por supuesto que no era un chichón. Pero nunca le habían aclarado con certeza de que se trataba; simplemente sus padres y su médico le decían que era "algo que las demás niñas no tenían. Que ella era casi única"….Asique sí…tal vez sí era un chichón distinto a los demás que ya ha tenido. O tal vez no- _ ¡No lo toques!- _gritó dándole un manotazo al brazo directo de la rubia que iba por algo más que mirar. Se alejó torpemente unos pasos atrás y Quinn se puso de pie para seguirla nuevamente- **

- **_Es un chichón muy grande….traeré hielo- _****aseguró Quinn alejándose corriendo e ingresando a su casa. Rachel juntó las cejas más que confundida y esperó por la rubia. Solo minutos después apareció con una toalla abollada y lo que Rachel dedujo los cubos de hielo dentro- _papá dice que el hielo baja los chichones- _ murmuró Quinn llegando a su amiga y sentándose con comodidad en el suelo- _ ¿Quieres o no? _**

- **_Y…eh…¿y si no es un chichón?...Lleva tiempo allí, Quinn- _**** dijo Rachel acercándose a la rubia y dudando si sentarse frente a ella o no- **

- **_Pero te golpeaste ¿no?...Tal vez te caíste de la bicicleta….o de un árbol…_**

- **_No, Quinn…lo recordaría si así fuera- _**

- **_Y tal vez no lo recuerdas- _****terminó la rubia observando a una Rachel pensativa acomodarse frente a ella- _ em…también traje pomada- _ agregó mostrando el envase y haciendo que la morena asintiera con algo de vergüenza- _ Eh, Rachel…debes bajarte un poco el pantalón…cuando me golpeó, mamá me levanta la remera o lo que sea necesario- _**

- **_¿Y si no funciona, Quinn?... ¿Y si es un chichón para toda la vida? _**

- **_No hay chichones para toda la vida, Rachel… ¿Quieres que te ayude o no? _**

- **_Está bien… ¿y esa crema para qué es? _**

- **_Es de papá. La usa cuando se golpea con la puerta o cuando deja su mano dentro del cajón de la mesada- _**** dijo Quinn en una inevitable risa que Rachel copió al instante- _como ayer- _ continuó entre más risa mientras dejaba algo de la crema blanca sobre la palma de su mano- _y luego grita y dice "Pero Judy… ¿qué mierda hace esto aquí?"…. tienes que escucharlo- _**

- **_Pero tú no puedes decir "mierda"- _**** refutó Rachel aún entre risas al ver el brazo de su amiga estirarse en su dirección- **

- **_No…y tú tampoco…_**

- **_¡Yo no lo di…eres una tonta- _**** murmuró la morena finalmente con nervios y tragando su propia saliva con miedo. Apenas levantó su corto short y, cuando Quinn se acercó con el hielo, se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato. **

**Allí estaban ahora; ella con sus piernas flexionadas chocando sus rodillas contra el piso y Quinn sosteniendo una toalla con hielo entre medio de sus piernas. **

**Quiso sonreír cuando la rubia la observó unos segundos esperando su reacción pero ambas se pusieron de pie rápidamente cuando Judy apareció y llamó su atención. **

**A partir de ese día, Los Fabray fueron los nuevos en enterarse de su condición.**

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Rachel infló su pecho y expulsó lentamente el aire. A través del cristal de su ventana podía observar casi a la perfección a Quinn. Y su cabellera rubia, sus labios fruncidos en molestia y su ceja alzada mientras escribía rápidamente sobre algún cuaderno o realizaba algunas actividades del Instituto.

La morena apretó sus labios y alzó su mano derecha; con solo su dedo pulgar acarició el vidrio en el pequeño espacio que ocupaba Quinn, como si la lejanía no existiera y justo en ese momento la tuviese en frente sin nada de por medio. Como ella solía imaginárselo a diario.

Pero Quinn había cambiado. Ya no era la pequeña rubia que se preocupaba por ella y la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a todos lados como si fuese su tesoro más valioso ni mucho menos le sonreía como antes. En realidad, ya ni había contacto casi con ella; porque la charla de la noche anterior terminó apenas como ella quería.

Pero sabía que no siempre podía tener todo.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y se elevó sobre sus pies para cerrar la pesada cortina, cuando volvió contra el piso y casi logrando su cometido, descubrió los ojos de Quinn sobre ella con sus labios aún en signo de molestia. Tragó fuertemente y terminó de cerrar solo para quedarse allí de pie.

No contó los segundos que así se mantuvo pero fueron notablemente los suficientes para que ahora su madre golpeara la puerta de su cuarto e ingresara medio cuerpo en su búsqueda. Porque al parecer el timbre había sonado y Quinn la esperaba abajo.

Enrojeció de repente y le murmuró a Shelby que enseguida salía pero terminó casi corriendo escaleras abajo cuando no había terminado de hablar. Quinn no estaba en el living ni había rastros de ella en la cocina; pero la puerta principal estaba ladeada y podía sentir la brisa que ingresaba por ella.

Se acercó con cautela y cerró con seguridad al salir. Solo bastó un segundo para que una Quinn de espalda a ella girara con violencia y la arrinconara contra la puerta:

- _Deja de espiarme- _así, solo como llegó y le ordenó, Quinn volteó nuevamente e intentó alejarse con rapidez. Intentó bajo las palabras de Rachel-

- _No estaba espiándote- _ o tal vez si lo estaba haciendo, pero no tenía porque confesarlo frente a Quinn y mucho menos decir cualquier otra cosa y no retenerla justo como en ese instante-

- _¿Y me crees idiota, Rachel?- _ preguntó entre dientes Quinn mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos- _no es la primera vez que lo haces _

- _Y pero es la primera vez que me lo reclamas- _ afirmó la morena y Quinn volvió con más furia deteniéndose frente a ella con brusquedad. Golpeó la puerta, al costado izquierdo de su cabeza y Rachel evitó sonreír victoriosa antes de volver a hablar- _ ¿A qué viniste, Quinn? _

- _¿Perdón?...Acabo de decírtelo. No te quiero viendo mi ventana- _ murmuró Quinn tan cerca de su rostro que a Rachel le fue imposible no observar su boca y desear un acercamiento distinto en ese momento. La morena alzó la vista nuevamente hasta los ojos de Quinn y la encontró en la misma situación: la rubia observaba sus labios con su boca entreabierta, lamió su labio inferior y terminó alejándose cuando lo mordió fuertemente.

- _Ey… lo siento, solo…quería cerrar y…y me quedé viéndote. Nada más…Estabas algo rara… ¿Estás mejor ahora? –_ preguntó Rachel con su característica calma pero Quinn lanzó un resoplido molesto-

- _¿Mejor solo por venir a verte? ¿Crees que por estar aquí me siento mejor que en mi casa, en mi cuarto?... ¿Te crees la persona que hace cambiar mi humor de un momento a otro?...o acaso crees que…_

- _¡Ay ya, por favor, Quinn! ¡Estoy intentando llevar esto lo mejor que puedo!... ¿O acaso te crees tú la persona que puede tomar decisiones de algo que no solo tienen que ver contigo?_

- _No vamos a seguir hablando de eso. Ya decidimos anoche- _

- _No, no decidimos nada. Tú lo hiciste…Otra vez- _

- _Pero tú no te opusiste- _

- _Porque no me…._

- _Por supuesto que no pedí tu opinión. Ya te lo dije, Rachel, es mi cuerpo y yo lo manejo. No tú. _

- _¿Pues sabes que considero yo?...Que deberías manejar tus emociones. Tus pensamientos….Deberías estar segura antes de hacer algo _

- _Y lo estoy _

- _¡No, claro que no lo estás!... ¡Dios, Quinn! ¡Si tan solo te escucharas! _

- _Cierra la boca, Berry _

- _No, no me callo nada. Es más…. ¿has hablado con tus padres? _

- _¿Qué estás diciendo? _

- _Sabes que en unos días tu padre me hará un examen…sinceramente no creo poder mentirle _

- _Dijiste que esto nos incumbía a nosotras. Solo a las dos _

- _Ah, ahora lo hace ¡Pero las que toma las decisiones eres tú!- _ ironizó la morena señalándola con enojo-

- _Al diablo, Berry ¡ve al punto! _

- _No tengo un punto ahora…Conservo el que te dije ayer por la noche y te lo pido desde hace días…Pero también te entiendo e intento entender tu decisión…pero al menos habla con tus padres antes…ellos realmente podrían decidir mejor que nosotras. _

- _¿Has hablado con los tuyos?- _ susurró Quinn entrecerrando los ojos y volviendo a la morena. Rachel se aclaró la garganta rápidamente y avanzó un paso. El justo para estar lo más cerca a la rubia y hasta sentirla respirar-

- _Solo mi madre lo sabe…pero pretendo hablar con mi padre también…si tú quieres- _

- _Yo…-_ comenzó Quinn dudosa y se pasó una mano por la frente. Cuando Rachel le recordaba indirectamente lo especial que era en su vida los nervios la invadían y no la dejaban hablar- _yo…no lo sé, Rachel. Leroy es igual a Russel _

- _Tal vez- _sonrió la morena con dificultad y Quinn lo hizo de manera sincera. Se acomodó el pequeño flequillo que molestó su vista y realizó una mueca antes de hablar-

- _Tú… ¿tú por qué quieres tenerlo? ¿Por qué complicas todo, Rachel? Maldita sea-_

- _Porque es la muestra de amor más cercana que tendré de ti…Porque es nuestro, Quinn. Ya te lo dije… Yo…yo buscaría un trabajo, acomodaría los horarios con el Instituto y no dejaría que nada les falta pero…necesito que tiremos hacia el mismo lado….Por favor, habla con tus padres-_

- _¿Y qué pretendes que les diga, Rachel? "Mamá, papá…voy a ser madre" ¿Ahora? ¿Con 17 años?_

- _Si, Quinn…eso es lo que debes decirles_

* * *

Y por mucho que odiara por momentos a Rachel, supo durante esa cena que la morena tenía razón.

Judy no paraba de hablar de sus salidas al shopping con Shelby, o de sus horas en el salón de belleza juntas. Y Russel de los próximos estudios clínicos que debía realizarle a la morena y su preocupación hacia ella por la misma situación.

Nunca se había puesto a analizar pero muchas cosas de su vida giraban en torno a Rachel. O ella las veía de esa manera justo ahora.

Su padre estaba tomando la servilleta entre sus manos y Judy bebiendo de su vino favorito cuando ella se aclaró la garganta, optó por intentar mantener la calma y finalmente soltó las primeras palabras en un débil susurro.

Judy y Russel voltearon inmediatamente a verla.

- _Tengo que hablar con ustedes- _ dijo despegando con lentitud la vista de su vaso y evitando sonrojarse- _ Es algo importante- _

- _Claro, hija- _ murmuró Judy observando de reojo a Russel y acomodando su plato a un costado. Con más de la mitad de la cena aún en el- _ ¿qué sucede? _

- _Yo….necesito que me presten atención pero…pero sobre todo que no vayan a tomarlo a mal y no me juzguen sin saber….sin saber porque lo hice y…._

- _Quinn- _la calló Russel abandonando su servilleta sobre su muslo y estirándose en su dirección- _ ¿Qué es lo que sucede, hija? _

- _Tu padre tiene razón, Quinnie, no des más vueltas que alteras mis nervios- _ acotó Judy ganándose una severa mirada de su esposo-

- _Yo….- _continuó Quinn y pudo ver su propio pecho ascender con violencia y sentir su respiración comenzar alterarse rápidamente. Cuando Russel frunció el ceño confundido y Judy parecía más desconcertada que lo normal, Quinn suspiró una ultima vez y lanzó la noticia sin más preámbulos- _estoy embarazada- _

Y obviamente todo fue silencio.

Hasta que una copa cayó contra el piso, Russel golpeó la mesa con su puño y Judy comenzó sus escenas de sollozo.

De repente el silencio se invadió de las voces de sus padres, de sus gritos y sus reclamos.

De repente, Quinn necesitó a Rachel más que nunca.

- _¿Embarazada?- _ preguntó Russel elevando la voz cada vez más y poniéndose de pie- _ ¿Estás esperando un hijo cuando sólo tienes 17 años, Quinn? ¿Eso estás diciéndome?... ¿Qué vas a tener un hijo? _

- _Russel por favor, déjala que…_

- _¡No la voy a dejar nada, Judy! ¡y tu deberías sentirte culpable también!- _ gritó él señalando a su esposa que ya mojaba sus mejillas con sus lágrimas- _¡Tu eres su madre, deberías haber hablado con ella de estos temas! _

- _La culpa no es de mamá, papá déjame explicarte cómo…._

- _Oh, no, Quinn….yo sé muy bien cómo sucede eso. No tienes que explicarme nada- _ironizó el hombre completamente rojo de ira y tomando su chaqueta. Quinn lo vio abrigarse y al instante abandonó la silla para seguirlo-

- _¿A dónde vas?- _

- _Es de Finn ¿cierto?...¡Finn Hudson, Quinn!...elegiste el peor partido para darme la sorpresita- _

- _¡No es de Finn!- _ intentó retenerlo Quinn oyendo el llanto y las suplicas de su madre tras ella- _¡Papá, no es de él! _

- _Oh, no- _ volteó Russel cuando tomó el picaporte y aún en un estado sin calma- _¿Es de Puckerman? ¿Es de ese infeliz que apenas pudo terminar la escuela primaria?... ¿¡Es de él, Quinn!? _

- _¡No, papá, no es de él! ¡Ni Puck ni Finn…._

- _¿Entonces de quién demonios estás esperando un hijo?- _ gritó Russel abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con violencia para calmar su ira-

- _Quinn- _ pidió Judy detrás de ella tomándola de los hombros y observando el estado de su familia- _Quinn ¿de quien estás espe…._

- _¡Es de Rachel!…estoy esperando un hijo de Rachel-_

* * *

- _¿No vas a cenar?...¿Rachel?...Rachel, estoy hablándote- _ reclamó Shelby sacudiendo el brazo de su hija sobre la mesa-

- _¿Qué?...Lo siento, mamá ¿qué pasa? _

- _Tu madre quiere saber si vas a cenar… ¿qué te pasa?- _ intervino Leroy mientras degustaba felizmente su pasta- _ nunca dejas nada de queso cuando traigo…asique esto es grave- _

- _No tengo hambre - _ respondió Rachel apartando el plato de su lugar y echándose contra la silla-

- _Que casualidad- _ se burló Shelby imitando a su hija pero cruzándose de brazos- _anoche tampoco cenaste…. ¿Que te sucede, Rachel? _

- _Ya saben qué es- _ susurró la morena acomodando su mentón sobre la mesa y juntando sus manos frente a ella-

- _¿Qué pasó ahora con Quinn?- _ preguntó Leroy que aún no terminaba de procesar la nueva información de su familia: Rachel iba a ser madre. Y hacía solo cuatro horas que acababa de enterarse- _¿Han vuelto a hablar después de anoche? _

- _Hoy- _ murmuró Rachel casi sin fuerza y Shelby juntó las cejas entre confundida y molesta; Quinn es Quinn, pero ella iba a ser la abuela de ese bebé y no esperaba alguna locura por parte de la rubia-

- _¿Y qué pasó, hija?... ¿Es algo grave?-_ preguntó preocupada pero Rachel negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ella suspiró aliviada y finalmente la morena volvió a hablar-

- _Quinn va a tener el niño- _ recordó la noticia hacia sus padres y los tres emitieron una sonrisa-

- _Eso es bueno ¿no?- _ intentó alentar Leroy y la morena le sonrió forzadamente-

- _Es…es hermoso. Es lo mejor que ha podido decirme pero…._

- _¿Pero qué?- _ preguntó Shelby sintiendo los latidos de su corazón aumentar y los propio de su esposo a su lado-

- _Pero no quiere tenerlo cerca….ni permitirme a mi ese derecho….va a darlo en adopción._

* * *

******Mis queridas lectoras, espero que estén bien, MIL disculpas por la tardanza, pero el trabajo y esas cosas molestan...en fin...este cap tiene dedicación, Calu, si regresaste al mundo Faberry, acá lo está lo prometido ;)**

******Nos leemos el fin de semana que viene señoritas, ****Saludos!**

******Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar. Se aprecia mucho, de verdad.**

******Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (solo desearía Lea Michele... )**


End file.
